Nowhere's Safe
by BJeanes
Summary: After the second wizarding war had ended Susan moved away from what she knew in attempt to try and be safe and start a new life. But it seems her plan hasn't worked and now she meets up with a whole new kind of trouble.
1. Being Saved

After the second wizard war had ended Susan Bones had decided to move somewhere a tad more safe. So after Voldemort was defeated she didn't go back to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts. Instead Susan moved to the small, American, muggle town of Druzel. But now, chained to some rusty old pipe in what felt like a basement, she realised nowhere was really safe.

On Thursday evening she had been walking back to her apartment from her job at the local café. She was probably the most beloved waitress there. She took the time to be nice to the customers and always got their orders right, unlike some others. So after finishing her shift and helping the widow Bagart get home she made her way through the dim lit streets to her own home.

Druzel was a very quiet town and Susan didn't feel the need to protect herself. So her wand was stashed away in her boot, out of reach. Only as soon as she heard the footsteps trailing behind her she realised it had been a bad idea. Her building was only just down the street and she decided to quicken her pace. But behind her the footsteps grew even faster. Stopping to get her wand was not a possibility anymore so she made a run for it. For a second she thought she was going to make it. Until she felt a blow to the back of her head and she fell to her knees. Her skull felt white hot. And looking at her hand after she brushed it over the spot, she knew the red had to be blood.

Then, everything just went black…

By now Susan had no idea what day it was. She thought maybe she had been in the cellar around three days, but there was nothing to tell time by. Even if there was, she wasn't able to see it as her eyes were covered by a blindfold. A while back she had dislocated her left wrist trying to escape from her hand cuffs . Any attempts to set it herself had failed miserably and only resulted in more pain.

So now, as things seemed to be hopeless for her, she wondered who precisely it had been that kidnapped her. It was possible they had been death eaters. Of course after the defeat of Voldemort all known death eaters had been rounded up, but after the first wizard war there had also been one's that had escaped . So maybe they'd finally found her and this was the end.

Then she heard a door open and footsteps coming towards her. They were back. To torture her, or worse.

'Hello?' An unfamiliar voice called. It wasn't one of the kidnappers she heard before, she was sure of that. 'Is there anyone down here?' This man's voice was deeper, more husky.

She heard the footsteps turn back and panicked. 'Wait! I'm here!' Susan called, suddenly realising the effect of not regularly using her voice. She'd become unknowingly hoarse. After swallowing once and clearing her throat she tried again. 'I'm over here.'

The footsteps turned back around again and came closer. She felt someone kneel down by her side. 'Are you alright? Can you tell me your name?' She didn't answer, unsure whether this was a trap or not. 'It's okay, I'm here to help you.' The man said and she could feel his hand slide over her forehead. There was a tingling sensation, like when madam Pomfrey healed her wounds.

'My… my wrist is dislocated…' She murmured softly. The hand cuffs were removed from her wrists and she could feel rough hands caress them. Suddenly he grabbed a hold of her left wrist. Susan was about to scream when she realised it didn't hurt. And as he pulled his hand back she moved her wrist.

'It is healed now.' The man said. Susan knew it was true and realised she had to be in the presence of a very powerful wizard.

'Thank you. My name is Susan, Susan Bones.' She said as she began to remove her blind fold.

A hand stopped her. 'I should like you to keep the blindfold on.'

Susan frowned and stopped fiddling with the blind fold. 'Who are you?'

'I'm a friend, someone here to help you. My name is not important.' The man said and carefully helped her stand up. Susan wondered whether she should find this worrying. He took her right hand in his. 'Follow me.' He began to lead her and she followed, the blindfold still obstructing her view.

At every turn she just barely brushed by the corner. She held her left hand out to try not to bump in to any walls or other objects. 'It's just up the stairs.' The man eventually said. Susan was unsure of what that meant but immediately her feet ran into an obstacle about the height of an average stair. She cursed under her breath as she quickly lifted her feet and felt her way up the stairs. The man wasn't even slowing down a bit as he dragged her along, still holding her right hand.

Finally getting sick of it she worked to remove her blindfold with one hand. It fell of and Susan blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light. She was walking up a stairway of what seemed to be an abandoned building. The stairs were made of concrete, basement stairs she figured.

She looked up at the man dragging her along. His hair was short and dark. From the back she couldn't see much of him. Only that his hair was short and a dark colour. Very evident was also the beige trench coat he wore. It flowed behind him and, as they walked up the stairs, brushed against Susan occasionally. She wondered if all American wizards dressed like that.

She looked around to get more of a grasp of where they were. As she looked at the bottom of the stairs she saw something that stunned her. Two men slumped against the wall opposite the stairs. Seemingly knocked out, if it wasn't for the black burn marks were their eyes used to be.

This man that was "helping" her was no wizard. And if he was, he certainly wasn't one of the good ones.


	2. An Angel of the Lord

Susan pulled her hand out of the man's grip. 'You're not a wizard!' She reached her hand into her boot, but of course didn't find her wand there.

The man turned around. Now she could see more of him. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a loose blue tie. As she looked up past his stubbles she felt entranced by his blue eyes. Something about them made it hard for her to look away. 'I know. Why did you take the blind fold of?' The man asked.

Susan narrowed her eyes at him. He was standing on the uppermost step and she saw no way to get past him. 'Who are you?' And with a glance down stairs she added. 'What are you?'

'My name is Castiel, I'm an Angel of the lord.' He was awfully calm and didn't seem to be joking, or lying.

Still she snorted. 'Sure you are. And I'm the pope.'

Castiel frowned. 'I am pretty sure you are not. I've seen him, on the television. He's an elderly man.'

She stared at him. Was he being serious? 'You just killed two men!' She pointed at the two bodies.

He glanced past her. 'They were demons. I had to, to save you.' Still not a flaw in his expression. 'Now come with me, we have to go. Others will be here soon.' He reached out his hand towards her.

Demons, things just seemed to get better by the second. Susan shook her head. 'I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't trust you.'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't know who or what you are.'

Castiel nodded smiling strangely. 'You don't believe me when I say I'm an Angel.' He nodded. 'No issue. I can prove it to you.'

Before she could even wonder what that meant Castiels blue eyes seemed to grow brighter. From somewhere, it seemed outside, she could hear rumbling, like thunder. Through the gaps between the tape, that blocked the view from every window, flashes of white light shone in. And then, behind Castiel, it seemed two gigantic black wings unfolded, like shadows on the walls.

Susan could only stare in awe. All that she was seeing was too much to take in. Angels, they existed. But in her shock by what was happening she stepped back, only to realize what a bad idea that had been. She fell backwards, down the stairs. Her head hit the concrete hard and she only could remember seeing Castiel stand over her before everything went black again.

When she opened her eyes again it was not to see the abandoned building, but that sixties flowered wallpaper that seems to be significant for motel rooms. Susan sat up on the bed, which was supporting an eerily similar pattern on the spreads. At the window next to the front door she saw Castiel, staring out into the street. 'How long was I out?' She asked, remembering what had happened.

He turned around and walked towards her. 'About four minutes, twenty-three seconds.' Castiel sat on a chair across from the bed. He'd clearly placed it there before. 'It was very inconvenient of you to fall down those stairs and faint.' He commented. 'I had to carry you up the stairs before I could teleport.'

Susan felt like she should be taking notes, like she did whenever they learned something new at school.

_1\. Angels exist._

_2\. They can teleport._

'Sorry…' She brushed her hand over the back of her head. No pain, not even the mark of an injury.

_3\. They can heal._

She looked up at the angel before her. 'Why did this happen to me? Why did those demons take me? Why did you save me?' She spoke calmly, yet anxious. Of course she had an idea of why, but she wanted him to tell her if it was so.

'I saved you because….' He fell silent, but he didn't seem to be thinking about what he was going to say. 'Demons are bad.' It was not exactly the answer she had expected or hoped for. 'I am not sure of why they kidnapped you. Maybe you can tell me. Is there a reason someone would want to kidnap you?'

Susan sighed. She thought of Voldemort, the wizarding war, her family. 'Well, I'm a witch.' She said eventually.

Castiel nodded. 'Aha… I see.' He stood up and began to pace. 'I think those demons may have abducted you for their master. I suspect he found out your kind exists and now…' He looked at her. 'He wants to know how you, and I quote, "tick".'

She swallowed hard. The idea of being cut open to be studied was enough to make her nauseous. She protectively hugged her stomach. Castiel frowned at this movement. 'Will they come after me?'

He shook his head. 'No, I don't think so. They will try to find another wizard before they do that.'

She looked up at him, scared. But not for herself. She could only think of the things that had happened to her happening to her friends. Hannah, Leanne, Seamus, Harry…. 'I can't let them do that. I have to stop them.' She stood up.

'I understand you want to do something. But you can't do that alone.' He looked out the window. 'It might be something I could help you with though.' As he glanced back at Susan he nodded towards the bathroom. 'Why don't you get cleaned up first. I have arranged a new set of clothes for you, I hope they fit.'

She blushed a bit and nodded before slipping into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she was confronted with how bad she looked. She was covered in dirt all over, her hair was messed up and her eyes had bags under them. Looking down at her clothes she was grateful for the new set he'd arranged. Not only were they covered in dirt as well, but there were tears in the fabric in certain places.

Suddenly a familiar voice yelled out from the other room. "Highway to hell!" Susan walked back, expecting to find her mobile ringing, to see Castiel pick up his phone. She smiled to herself unwillingly.

_4\. Angels, or at least one of them, have great music taste._

She went back into the bathroom, but could hear Castiel talk on the phone.

'Hello Dean.' … 'Yes, I liked the new ringtone.' … 'Yes, she's here with me.' … 'I'm sorry for not telling you.'… 'No, she doesn't have it on her.' … 'I am pretty sure she can't make pie appear out of nowhere.' … 'Why would I stuff…' He moved out of hearing range.

Susan shut the door and figured she'd take a quick shower.

_**~Which ships do you want this story to feature? Let me know through the poll on my profile or in a review. u/6102713/BJeanes#~**_


	3. Introducing the Boys

_**~Author's request: Which ships do you want this story to feature? Let me know through the poll on my profile or in a review~**_

The sensation of finally having water rush down her body again was divine. Susan smiled to herself as she let it wash away her worries, even if just for a moment. When she finally got out she dried herself off and, as there was no brush, combed her hair with her fingers.

When she put on the clothes Castiel had gotten her it was evident they didn't quite fit right. The jeans were a tad too small, making her bum appear a bit firmer than it really was. The white blouse was a bit too wide, which she didn't really mind. After checking the label for size she determined it was actually a man's shirt. She added her worn out boots to the mix and walked back out of the bathroom.

Castiel quickly stood up from the bed and looked at her. 'How do I look?' She asked spinning around.

He blinked a few times before answering. 'You uhm… look fine.' He mumbled. But the look on his face told Susan she looked more than just fine. 'You look better.'

She blushed. 'Thank you. So, who was on the phone?' She asked, changing the subject.

'Dean called. He will help us.' He walked towards her. 'We will go there now.' She nodded and wanted to walk towards the door when Castiel grabbed her arm.

It didn't quite feel like apparating, not in the slightest actually. When apparating Susan was used to feeling like her stomach turned, the way clothes in a washing machine do. Add feeling like you're being forced through a small pipe to that and you've got the general idea of what apparating is like.

But as Castiel teleported the both of them she felt none of this. Just a sense of her body being stretched out and a light headedness, which she suspected was caused by her brain shaking around in her skull. All by all she thought she preferred teleporting to apparating.

As they appeared again they appeared to be in the backseat of a car. And, much to the surprise of Susan, it was moving down an interstate.

_2.1 Teleporting is less nauseating than apparating._

_2.2 Angels can teleport into moving vehicles._

Castiel, who sat next to her, spoke up. 'Hello.' The men in the front seats jumped at this and the car swerved dangerously onto the other lane, which was luckily empty.

Once back on the right lane the men looked back at Castiel. 'I'll never get used to you just appearing.' The driver sighed. Castiel smiled slightly. The driver then noticed Susan when looking in his rear-view mirror. 'Is that the wizard chick?' He asked narrowing his eyes.

Susan glared at him via the mirror. 'I think the term "wizard chick" may have been offensive to her.' Castiel commented glancing at her.

'I do have a name.' She said. 'It's Susan, Bones.'

'Oh bite me, she's English as well?' The driver laughed and Susan felt the urge to punch him. Instead she crossed her arms and legs defensively and ignored him.

'Nice to meet you Susan.' The man in the passenger seat said quickly. 'My name is Sam and this is Dean.' He pointed at the man next to him.

Susan smiled, studying Sam's appearance. His hair was dark brown and dangled below his ears. His hazelish eyes seemed to be marked by life lived. All in all there was no denying his good looks. 'They're brothers.' Castiel pointed out.

She now looked in the rear-view mirror at the driver. After rolling his eyes he kept them on the road again. His hair was a light brown and brushed over to one side. Their feature were slightly similar, she could see the resemblance. But as she and Dean locked eyes for a moment she quickly looked away. His eyes were such a distinct green it was hard for her to really look at them. She was afraid she would drift off.

It had happened to her once. When she looked into the eyes of her long-time friend Seamus after not having seen him in ages. She'd fallen silent and just stared for several minutes before Seamus brought her back down to earth.

Suddenly Susan's eyes grew big, Seamus! She cursed softly. 'What day is it?'

Sam looked down at his watch. Apparently they didn't really live by days. 'Tuesday, the 21st.'

Tuesday, that meant she'd been kidnapped for five days, not three. Seamus had to be worried out of his mind. When Susan had left England Seamus had made her promise to call every weekend just to check up, and so she did. 'Can I borrow someone's phone?'

'Sure, use this one.' Sam opened the glove compartment and pulled out a black flip phone. He handed it to her. 'What do you need it for?'

'Thanks.' She took the phone and dialled Seamus' number. 'I have this agreement with a friend of mine that we call every weekend. He wants to make sure I'm alright over here. He must be worried he couldn't reach me.'

'Someone from the Island back home?' Dean joked.

'Yeah, normally we communicate by smoke signals, but I didn't think it wise to set the car on fire.' She said sarcastically and shot a glare at him.

'What's in being a wizard if you have to use cell phones to talk to each other? Castiel here is tuned into Angel Radio.' She balled her fist, sure that one day she was going to punch his lights out for saying things like this.

'It's not a radio.' Castiel said. He was staring out the window, unaware of the tension between Dean and Susan.

Sam on the other hand was looking rather nervous. 'Dean…'

Susan ignored him. 'Yes indeed. Being a wizard stinks, major balls. Honestly…' She shook her head at Dean. '… you haven't got the foggiest idea of how much.'

She thought of the wizard wars, Voldemort and her family. They didn't know what it had been like. No muggle did. They had gotten of pretty much without a scratch.

Dean seemed to want to react, but Sam slammed the back of his hand against his arm and he stayed quiet.

Susan pressed the green button to call the selected number and only a few seconds later it was answered. 'Hello?' His thick Irish accent made her smile.

'Seamus. It's me, Susan.' She started. 'Look, I'm sorry I didn't…'

Seamus interrupted her. 'Susan! What the soddin' hell were you thinking having me worry like that?!' She held the phone a few inches from her head. 'You better have a bloody good excuse!'


	4. What is the Plan?

_**~IMPORTANT: vote on the poll at the top of my profile to have a say in which pairings will be in the story~**_

'Seamus, I really have to go now. I'll call you later, alright? I'll explain everything further then.' Susan sighed. 'Sure.' Then she blushed at something Seamus said and glanced at the men in the car with her. They all seemed to purposely look away, except for Castiel who looked straight at her. 'I know…' She said softly looking away from Castiel. 'Me to. Bye for now.' She hung up and handed the phone back to Sam.

'Is everything alright?' He asked putting the phone back in the glove compartment. Susan caught a glimpse of a few other phones in there.

'Yeah, he's just very protective of me.' She shrugged and looked out the window. 'It's sweet really, but… being abducted that isn't just anything. He's a bit over the edge right now.' She looked at the road and signs they passed. 'Where are we going anyway?'

'We're going to see a friend of ours.' Dean said glancing at her via the rear-view mirror. Having listened to her phone conversation he was now very curious about her.

'Crowley is no friend of us, Dean.' Castiel said. 'He is a demon. And he's tried to trick us many times . He doesn't…'

'Yeah, yeah.' Dean waved it off. 'Calm down, fried chicken.' He smirked as he said it.

Castiel frowned. 'I know you mean me. And that is not very nice.' And just like that he was gone again.

'Dean.' Sam sighed. 'You've got to stop doing that. He has trouble grasping the idea of sarcasm and humor in general.'

'Oh, blab bla bla.' Dean shrugged. 'He'll be back. He always is.'

Susan looked between them and the now empty spot beside her. She felt a bit lonely without Castiel to back her up. Sam glanced at her. 'Cas does that sometimes. He will be back any second.' He smiled slightly at her. 'He wouldn't let us go see Crowley alone.'

She nodded. 'Who is this Crowley anyway? I think I've heard that name before.'

'He is the king of hell and, as we believe, the one who had you kidnapped.' Sam explained.

Susan chuckled and looked at him only to find him not smiling at all. 'You're joking, right?' She asked carefully.

'He doesn't joke.' Dean said, Sam rolled his eyes at him. 'Crowley really is the king of hell. Or the boss, whichever he prefers today.' He tapped his thumbs on the wheel. 'We're going to have a very long talk with him.'

Susan swallowed hard. Apparently she had been abducted by the king of hell and now, finally free from his grip, they were going back to see him. The logic in this plan had escaped her.

'Don't worry, we do this a lot. You're safe with us.' Sam winked at her. She simply sighed. None of what they were saying comforted her.

'Why didn't we just summon him again?' Castiel had appeared again, making Sam and Dean jump and scaring the wits out of Susan.

'Bloody hell! Don't do that. You'll give me a heart attack.' She cursed softly glaring at him.

'No, I won't. Your heart is in perfect condition.' Castiel said frowning. Again he seemed deadly serious. 'It would take a lot to give a person as healthy as you a heart attack.' Susan made another mental note.

_5\. Castiel does not understand human proverbs and sayings._

'Never mind that.' She mumbled. Sam locked eyes with her for a moment. He smiled and shrugged. Seemingly this was just the way Castiel was.

Castiel sat up in his seat. 'We're here.' Dean stopped the car and Susan looked out. They were parked in front of a mansion. The three men got out of the car, but Susan lingered in her seat. Only now the downsides of going with strange men ran through her mind. Backed up by her mother's warnings about strangers and men in general.

'You can stay in the car if you're too scared.' Dean commented, he was holding open the car door for her.

She glared at him and got out quickly. 'I'm not scared.' She brushed down her clothes as the car door closed behind her.

'Sure you weren't.' Dean smirked.

They began to walk towards the front doors. Susan looked up at the house. It had a sort of gloomy air around it. Like something was terribly wrong. Like Halloween decorations on Christmas. Like the Hogwarts Castle in ruins. Like crying when you're happy or smiling when you're not.

The mansion looked like a typical haunted house from any horror movie. Not a curtain was drawn and not a light was lit in the whole place. It seemed to have been left behind to function as a mausoleum for its former owner. If anyone inhabited the place they seemed to be undead, or at least not human.

'So, uhm…' She picked up pace so she was walking between the two brothers. 'Can somebody please fill me in on the "exact" plan? And what is my part in it?'

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean looking more determined and Sam, already, regretful. With a slight nod from Dean's side their plan commenced.

Dean pulled Susan's hands behind her back and, with a show of practise, slipped handcuffs on them. Before she could react Sam had already silenced her with a gag.

Panic spread through Susan's head. After being saved from one nasty situation, by the Angel who now stood in front of her, she already found herself in another one. One orchestrated by the very people who had "saved" her in the first place.

Castiel looked down at her. No remorse, no satisfaction, no emotion at all in his face. Only a spark in the corner of his eye which could mean anything. He adjusted the gag that silenced her and then motioned to Dean and Sam.

Each brother grabbed a hold of one of her arms. Roughly they dragged her into the mansion. Castiel followed close behind.

Deans voice echoed through the hall. He called out, a grin spread out on his face. 'Crowley, you son of a bitch, we brought you a present!'


	5. Meeting with the King

Two doors opened to their left revealing a large office space. Behind the large wooden desk sat an older man. His eyes seemed to be glistening and under his unshaven face a smirk was forming. 'If it isn't Moose, Squirrel and everyone's favourite reject-Angel.' The man placed his hands against one another, as if he was praying. 'Please tell me the present is your heads on a silver platter.'

'Not yet.' Dean laughed. They dragged Susan into the room and there pushed her down on her knees. 'It's more like returning something you lost, Crowley.' Susan knew she had seen his face before. During her abduction, though it was a haze, she was sure of it.

Crowley stood up from his chair. 'Now, why would you do that?' He asked, his eyes narrowed. 'This isn't another one of your little tricks, is it?'

'No trick.' Sam shrugged. 'It simply turns out wizards are more of a threat to us, than helpful.'

The demon looked up and down at Susan, her wet hair and her new clothes. 'So, first you steal her. Bathe her. And then bring her back to me.' He looked suspicious as he walked around the desk.

'Yeah…' Eyes were directed at Castiel, who seemed unaware of any wrong doing on his part. 'We needed her to trust us.' Dean said looking back at Crowley. 'That's why we send in Buttercup to snatch her up.'

'So, is this really a present or are you proposing a trade?' Crowley asked looking down at Susan. 'I don't usually get something for nothing.'

Susan at the ground, away from all of them. Her knees were staring to hurt and she simply wished she was anywhere but there. Even the wizard war was better. At least there she could fight, do something, move. She wasn't captured, bound and useless. Not the subject of a trade with the king of hell.

'We want information. Any information you can us get on her kind.' Sam said.

'We want to know how they "tick".' Castiel added, moving his fingers to indicate quotation marks.

'We figured that's what you want this one for. To find out.' Sam continued.

Crowley nodded. 'Fair enough, boys.' He looked between the three men. 'But loose the wings first.' He turned around and moved back behind his desk. 'Then we'll talk business.'

Dean sighed. 'Cas, go.' Castiel simply stared at him. 'Cas, I said GO.' Dean insisted. Castiel looked unwilling, but with a snap he was gone.

'Do we have a deal?' Sam asked.

'That depends, boys.' Crowley tilted his head slightly. 'I normally trade for souls. And that's a pretty success guaranteed kind of deal. Sealed with a kiss, ended with the growling of my puppy's.' He smiled at the thought and Dean shivered.

'Cut the bull crap, Crowley.' He hissed.

Crowley nodded. 'If this is our deal than I want you two knuckleheads to promise me something. Don't trick me, don't come after her or try to save her. You do that and she'll be dead before you can touch her.' He all the while kept that stupid smirk on his face. 'And then I'll just get myself another wizard-toy.'

Sam looked uncomfortable. He shuffled his feet and looked away, biting his lip. His brother glanced at him. Sam sighed. 'Fine, fine. We have a deal, BUT..' He glared at Crowley. '..you spill right now what you've already found out.'

'Perfect. Shall we seal it…' Crowley offered.

'NO!' The brothers said simultaneously.

'Fine.' Crowley raised his hands in his own defence. 'So, the girl.' He walked back towards Susan. 'Silver doesn't burn her, neither does salt.' He kneeled slightly before her. Putting his hand under her chin he forced her to look up. Her brown eyes unwillingly met with the darkness radiating from his. Her breath wavered slightly. Suddenly she felt like she had been beaten for days and all her strength had been drained, within those few seconds. 'And holy water doesn't even make her flinch.' Crowley removed his hand and her head sank back down.

'That's basically everything you didn't find out.' Dean focused his eyes on Crowley, never looking at Susan. 'What can you tell us that might actually be helpful?'

'Well…' Crowley stood upright again. He walked behind his desk and opened a drawer. 'It seems she bleeds and breaks just like a normal human. And all her power…' He pulled something from the drawer. '…comes from this piece of twig.'

Susan's head shot up. Her eyes fixated on Crowley, and her wand. He was rolling it between his fingers. HER wand, the wand that had chosen and served her. And now it was being held by a demon. The demon who had her abducted, something that was highly unworthy of even touching it. She struggled against her restraints.

Crowley ignored her. 'Made of Hornbeam wood, or so someone told me. Whatever the importance of that may be.' He shrugged and took the wand in his other hand. 'We haven't been able to get any magic out of it, so… I suspect it only works as a pair.' He pointed the tip at Susan.

Her breathing grew heavier. Her eyes focused solely on her wand. Everything Crowley had said was true, but he had no idea of the power he was holding. If only Susan had a chance to touch her wand she'd be out of there in seconds flat.

'I haven't had the chance to do anymore experiments.' Crowley stood in front of Susan, her wand only a few inches away from her face.

Of course the boys knew Crowley was lying, but it was all they were going to get out of him right now. 'I guess we'll hear from you when you've got more.' Dean said nodding at Sam.

'You've got my word.' Crowley smiled. 'Now shall I let you boys out?' He motioned to the door.

It went unnoticed by everyone, everyone but Sam. Susan, still fixated on her wand, breathed in deeply. Her fingers flexed and then cramped up. There was one hope for her to get out of this mess right now. Her breathing became rapid pattern and she closed her eyes. In her head she repeated the words, the spell.

Then everything happened in a spilt second. There was a creaking sound above their heads. As Crowley looked up, Susan's wand began to pull out of his grip. He looked back down at her. With a swing of his arm the back of Crowley's hand crossed Susan's face. She fell down and the wand remained in Crowley's hand.

But as Crowley stepped back, a devil's trap burned through the ceiling.

_**~Another chapter for you. Please tell me if you liked it or not. And which other characters would you like to make an **_**_appearance?~_**


	6. Gone Wrong

Crowley looked up at the black scorned wood that formed the devil's trap. The burned circle that was located mainly above his desk. It reeked of oil and fire.

Castiel appeared behind the Winchesters. The creaking they'd heard had been him, up on the next floor, as he prepared the trap.

As Crowley looked up he began to laugh. 'I knew you weren't to be trusted. You and your tricks. Your traps.' He smiled looking down at the men before him. 'But it seems… you've missed me.' Dean gritted his teeth. If Crowley had been standing where he had been just seconds before he would have been trapped. But now, he was standing an agonizingly short distance from the circle, outside the trap.

Slowly Dean and Sam came into motion. Sam going for Susan, while Dean pulled the colt out from under his belt. Crowley laughed and with a wave of his hand send the brothers flying back into the other room. There they crashed against the wall and fell to the floor. The doors slamming shut behind them.

Dean groaned as he sat up rubbed the back of his head. 'You okay Sammy?'

'Yeah…' Sam replied as he cracked his neck.

The building shook slightly. The brothers looked at each other and then quickly scrambled to their feet. They ran to the doors and pushed and pulled at them, closed. 'Cas?!' Sam shouted banging on the door.

'Crowley, you bitch!' Dean gave another tug on the door handle. Suddenly a reddish glow came from under the door and they could hear Castiel groan. 'Don't you hurt them!'

Finally the doors gave in, swinging open. Stumbling in they quickly looked around the room. No sign of Susan, or Crowley. Only Castiel sitting on his knees, hands pressed against his ears. And on top of Crowley's desk the source of the glowing red light. A strange drawing. 'Sam!' Dean ordered pointing at it as he went to Castiel's side.

Sam went over quickly and slammed his knife into the desk, in the middle of the drawing. It stopped glowing and Castiel pulled his hands away from his ears. 'You okay Cas?' Dean asked worried.

'What happened?' Sam frowned as he pulled his knife out of the desk.

Castiel stood up ignoring Dean's worry. 'Crowley had some kind of sigil already drawn. It… it emitted an excruciating sound.'

'We heard nothing.' Dean frowned exchanging looks with Sam.

'I can hear a vaster range of sounds than humans.' Castiel explained.

'Do you know where he took Susan?' Sam asked as he looked around the room. Castiel shook his head.

'Great.' Dean sighed. 'I don't suppose he took her back to the abandoned factory..'

'Crowley's got thousands of abandoned buildings scattered around.'

'He might not even still be in America.'

'It'll be a pain to find them again.'

Dean sighed and stuffed the colt back under his belt. 'Alright. Cas, check the building. There might be other demons.' Castiel nodded and disappeared to search the other rooms. 'Sammy, you…' Dean turned to his brother. 'What are you doing?'

Sam looked up from his spot behind the desk. He'd pulled a piece of paper and a pen from one of the drawers. 'I'm copying it.' He said pointing at the drawing on the desk. 'So we can look it up.' He clarified after Dean kept frowning at him.

'Right.' Dean mumbled, as if to say "of course, I knew that". He looked around the room. 'You do that. And I'll… I'll just…' He looked up at the devil's trap and sighed. A crack in the ceiling now interrupted the circle, rendering the trap useless. Undoubtedly the work of Crowley, just as the shaking of the building.

Castiel came back in. The boys looked at him expectantly. 'Nothing.' He said.

'Nothing, no demons?' Dean frowned in disappointment. He had some anger in him that he'd love to take out on a demon or two.

'No, nothing as in nothing. No demons, no sulfur, not the smell of sulfur, not even Crowley's cologne in any other room.' Castiel said frustrated.

'It was a façade…' Sam sighed. 'He knew we had her and that we were coming. And he put up a little show for us.'

'So, we've got nothing? Again.' Dean grumbled. He balled his hands into fists as he looked down at the spot where Susan had been kneeling. Another plan of theirs had failed miserably, sunken to the bottom and could be added to the pile. And again they'd put an innocent person in danger. This time not just any danger, but back into the hands of Crowley, the king of hell.

Sam folded the paper with the drawing and shoved it into his pocket. 'Let's just go back to the motel. We'll call Bobby, work from there.' He suggested.

The brothers left the room, but Castiel lingered behind. He looked around the room when something by the desk caught his eye. He went over and kneeled, picking it up. It was a button, a white shirt button. And Castiel knew exactly where it had come from. It came from one of the sleeves of the shirt he'd gotten Susan.

As soon as Crowley shut the doors between them and the Winchesters Castiel had ran to her side. He'd grabbed her arm and was pulling her to stand on her feet when… When Crowley activated the sigil. The sound didn't blast out, but grew steadily stronger. It had disorientated him and in that weakness Crowley had been able to pull Susan from his grip.

In an attempt to cling onto her Castiel's fingers had scraped over the sleeve. The button came off, due to bad sowing probably. And that was the last he saw of Susan and Crowley. He then sank to his knees clamping his hands over his ears, trying to stay sane.

Castiel held the button in his hand for a moment. It was a token. A token of his guilt. It was his fault Susan was back with Crowley. At least, that's what it felt like to him.

'Are you coming, Cas?' Sam called. The angel stood up and slipped the button into the pocket of his trench coat. He looked around the room one last time before leaving the mansion.

Dean padded the Impala on it's top. He was glad his Baby was unharmed and still parked in front of the building.

'Can I ride shot..?' Castiel started. The boys chorused "No" back at him and Sam got into the passenger seat as usual.

They'd barely shut their doors when a ringing came from the glove compartment. Sam opened it and found the phone Susan had used earlier. On the little glowing screen he saw no caller id, only a number. 'It's a foreign number…' He mumbled.

'Susan's friend.' Dean groaned letting his head touch down on the wheel.

'What do I do?'

'Press the green button.' Castiel said leaning forward between the chairs.

'No. I mean, what do I say?' Sam brushed through his hair nervously. 'I can't just pick up and say: Hi, we rescued your friend earlier and now she's abducted, AGAIN.'

'Why not?' Castiel frowned. 'There is nothing wrong with your vocal chords.' Once again the Angel was clueless.


	7. The Irish Guy

'How long could it possibly take?' Dean sighed. He was lying on his motel bed looking at the door. 'It's not like he has to drive there.' He had been moody since they'd left the mansion, but when they arrived at the motel and found no beer in the fridge his mood had turned for the worse.

'He'll be here soon enough.' Sam said from behind his laptop. Castiel had told them to wait for him in the motel room. He was "just" going to get Susan's friend from all the way across the Atlantic. So Sam had forbidden Dean to go get beer until after they'd talked to Susan's friend. He was not going to do that on his own. Or well, on his own, with Cas.

Just then Castiel appeared in the motel room. His right hand had a firm grip on the shoulder of a very distraught looking young man. 'Finally.' Dean sat up on his bed and Sam put his laptop away.

'Where the soddin' hell am I?' The Irish accent was evident as the young man spoke. He looked around the room wearily. His sandy hair swinging from one side to the other. His blue eyes darted around.

'A motel room.' Castiel stated simply as he let go of him.

'In America.' Sam added as he picked up a chair and put it across from the beds. He smiled politely and motioned for him to sit down.

'America?' Seamus' looked at him with disbelief. 'Than you weren't kidding.' He mumbled to Castiel as he sank down on the chair. 'So, you two angels alike?' He asked the brothers.

Dean shot Castiel a look. What had taken Castiel so long, was clearly explaining that he was an angel. 'No, we're not.' He said looking back at the Irish man. 'My name is Dean, and this is my brother Sam. We're hunters.' Sam smiled politely.

'Somehow I don't imagine that to be as straight forward as it sounds…' The man furrowed his brow. 'I'm Seamus, Seamus Finnigan.'

Sam stepped in before his brother could comment on what a weird name he though Seamus was. 'We're hunters of supernatural things. Ghost, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters and…. demons.' Sam folded his hands and looked down. 'That's where you come in right now.'

'What do ya mean?' Seamus asked. 'This about Susan?' He asked suspiciously.

'It is. She's been….' Sam took a carefully placed breath. '…abducted. By a demon.' He watched Seamus' face as he said this.

'What?!' Seamus sprang to his feet. 'How could that happen?!' He looked between the brothers and then at the angel.

'Well, it's a funny story actually.' Dean chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

'I think he means that sarcastically.' Castiel commented.

/

Susan finally opened her eyes hours later. Her head hurt and she felt a bit nauseous. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, but when she did she groaned. 'Bullocks.' She sat up and rubbed her hand over her forehead.

She looked around the room she was in and soon realized it looked like a badly put together teenage girls bedroom. She was sitting on a bed, which had baby blue sheets and all. It seemed like her abductor had tried to make her feel at home. It was better than the cellar and the handcuffs, but it made it all the more weird.

She decided to find a way out. Carefully she walked over to the window. Opening the curtains she was disappointed, no way out, the window had been bricked up. She sighed and looked back around the room. There was a closet, a dresser, a couch, a desk and two chairs. But no other windows. There was a ventilation shaft but she reckoned the chances of being able to squeeze through there were small, very small.

Suddenly the door swung open. To her surprise there was no turning of a key in a lock, so the door had been open. Two dark looking men came in. They both wore a grin that made her feel even more uneasy. Susan edged back to the wall. 'The King would like you to join him for dinner.' One of them said.

She swallowed hard. 'Join him, or BE dinner?'

The men laughed, as if the question was ridicules to them. 'There are some clothes in the closet if you want to change. And the bathroom is through there.' One of them said and pointed to the wall beside the dresser. A red door interrupted the wall. A door of which she was sure it hadn't been there before.

'I'd like to see you in that red dress.' The taller of the men winked at her and laughed. They left the room and shut the door. She heard them walk away. No sound of a key in the lock.

Quickly she rushed over to the door and pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge. She threw her weight against it, nothing. They hadn't locked it, but still the door was shut tight.

Susan sighed. She looked at the closet and the bathroom door. She went into the bathroom. It was nothing special. Just a shower, a toilet, a sink with a cabinet above it, a dusty light bulb dangling from the ceiling and another bricked up window. Some towels where draped across a metal railing. The cabinet above the sink had a mirror on the door and contained some toothpaste, a hairbrush and a toothbrush. Nothing of much use when trying to escape.

Susan went back into the bedroom and opened the closet. Inside she found a large variety of clothes. On one of the hangers hung a short red skin tight dress, the one the taller man had meant. Besides that there were also clothes she'd actually wear. She looked down at her clothes and noticed the button of her left sleeve was missing. She pulled on the tread and wondered where it had gone.


	8. Dinner

'… and that is kind of where our plan went wrong.' Dean mumbled, embarrassed.

'So, now Susan is back with Crowley.' Sam added carefully.

Seamus shook his head slowly as he paced through the motel room. 'You three… are the biggest morons I've ever met.' He grumbled.

'I don't understand why you are using that word.' Castiel frowned watching him.

'You don't need to, Cas.' Dean said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back on his bed.

'Look, Seamus. We're really sorry for what happened, but we're going to do everything in our power to get her back.' Sam said as he stood up. Seamus' pacing made him nervous. 'We made this mess and we will clean it up.'

'I think you've done enough.' Seamus said, motioning with his hand for him not to come closer. 'No offense, but seeing as your plan didn't work out very well...' Seamus raised his eyebrows mockingly at the brothers. 'Let the wizard have a go. I'll get Susan back, safely.'

'So, you think you can do this all on your own?' Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

'I've got some friends that can help me.' Seamus shrugged in defence. He stopped pacing and stood in front of him. 'But I do need you to tell me more about these demons.'

Dean lifted his head from the bed to roll his eyes at Seamus. 'What do you want to know?' Castiel asked, desperate to help. The shirt button was "burning" in the hand he held in his pocket.

'How do I kill one of those… bastards?' Seamus asked leaning against the dining table.

'Exorcism.' Castiel said with a very serious look on his face. 'But that won't really kill it. A special weapon will. Demon knife, the colt, angel blade.' Upon seeing the confusion on Seamus' face Castiel pulled out his angel blade. 'Like this one.'

Seamus stepped back. 'Wow. Look out where you point that thing, mate.' He chewed his lip as he glanced at the blade. It reflected the light from the window onto his shirt. 'But, that will do the trick?' He asked curiously.

'It usually does.' Castiel said honestly as he lay down the blade on the table. 'But you'll have to get close to them first, which is usually the difficult part.'

'Demons have special powers, like telekinesis. Things that make our job difficult.' Sam said and picked up one of the books from the table. 'Luckily we can trap them, in one of these.' He showed Seamus a picture of a devil's trap.

'Is that the thing you tried to use on this Crowley guy?' Seamus frowned looking at the picture. His eyes followed the circle and the pentagram within.

'It is.' Sam admitted with a sigh as he put the book down. 'We just had bad luck this time.'

'So, that's something we won't use. I don't want another incident and I suppose they will expect it now.' Seamus concluded. 'Is there any powers I need to be aware of? Time travelling, spewing fire, mind reading?'

\

Susan remained silent as she sat down. She was in a large dining room that was almost completely empty, except for a table and two chairs in the middle. The table had a black cloth pulled over it and was set for two. Utensils were spread out according to etiquette and a candle stood in the middle.

Susan sat alone in silence for a while. She had no idea of what to expect and when she would be joined by the other diner. Just as she decided to stand up and find a way out, she heard a voice behind her.

'I wouldn't try that.' She turned around so fast that her chair almost fell over. Standing there was the King of Hell himself, a grin from ear to ear playing on his face. 'Good evening miss Bones. Or would you prefer it if I called you Susan?'

'I'd prefer you not call me anything.' She murmured, recovering from the shock.

'Susan it is.' He nodded and sat down on the other chair. 'I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to chat. I'm a busy man, you see.' Susan snorted at this, but Crowley ignored it. 'I hope you have found your room to your liking. I wasn't sure of what your favourite colour or your preferred style of clothing was, so I had my people get some of everything.'

She was painfully aware of him trying to suck up to her. 'The room is okay and the clothes are fine.' She shrugged, looking away.

'Good. If you wish a change of scenery or anything else, just ask.' Crowley smiled. 'For now, I've arranged a three course dinner for us. I thought you might be hungry.'

She wanted to object, but her stomach growled in response. Quickly she hugged her arms around her body protectively. As she glanced up at Crowley he smiled knowingly. His eyes weren't the dark pools that radiated coldness like she'd seen before, not anymore. Now they looked kind and caring.

As if on cue the doors at the far end of the room opened. In came two waiters both carrying a silver platter with a cover over it. They stood beside the table and lowered the platters. Crowley removed the cover from the platter closest to him. Under it was a plate of…. of something fancy. Small portions and all.

Crowley saw the frown on Susan's face and motioned for her to remove the cover of the other platter. 'Go ahead. I had anticipated you wouldn't be up for something like what I'm having.' She frowned and lifted the cover of the platter, there was a steaming cup under it. Soup, her favourite, fresh vegetable soup. She smiled unwillingly. Crowley caught her smiling and grinned. 'I'm glad you like it.' He said as he put his plate on the table in front of him.

Susan quickly stopped smiling and took the soup. She wondered if Crowley was able to read her mind.

They ate their first course quietly. Crowley didn't force a conversation on her and didn't ask her any question. Even when they started second course, he remained silent.

Again there was something fancy for Crowley. For Susan a simple plate of pasta, not the kind you get in a restaurant with a sauce which you can't pronounce the name of, just the home made kind with the sauce just how you like it.

'Do you wish a glass of champagne or wine with the course, sir?' The waiter almost bellowed over when he bowed to Crowley.

Crowley quickly motioned for him to stand up straight and then looked at Susan. 'I'm not sure if the lady….'

'I'm not THAT young.' Susan said. 'But… I don't really drink. Only butterbeer.' Crowley frowned. 'But go ahead if you want to "indulge" in alcohol.' She smirked at her own choice of words.

'Half a glass of Craig.' Crowley said to the waiter, who nodded and left. He leaned forward slightly, looking straight into her eyes. 'You intrigue me, Susan.'

Her smirk brightened and she turned to her pasta. It tasted just as good as it smelled, maybe even better. It didn't take her long to finish the plate and when she looked up Crowley wasn't nearly done. So she sat back and watched him quietly.

He only looked up when the waiter brought his drink. 'This is genuinely the best drink on this damned planet.' He commented as he twirled the glass in his hand. 'I do hope you're not religious.' He mumbled, glancing up at her.

'Not at all. Though this "angels exist" crap is confusing me, a lot.' She shrugged.

Crowley nodded. 'I can understand that.' He sipped from his drink. 'You should see the list of other things that exist. Miles long I tell you.'

Susan chuckled. 'I expect you're right below "God" on that list.'

He smirked, looking up. 'I don't know. You think I would be?'

She felt herself blush a little at his smirk. 'No idea.' She mumbled, looking away.

It was quiet for a moment. 'I hope you're still up for dessert.' Crowley said when the waiters came back in.

Susan looked up, surprised that he had already finished. 'I might.' Crowley smiled and while one of the waiters took away their plates, the other served them their desserts.

Susan was served a pumpkin ice cream sundae, the sweetest sin in Hogwarts history, according to her. Crowley, surprisingly enough, had a one person chocolate cake with raspberry topping. He saw her looking at him strangely and shrugged. 'It's a sin, I love sins.' He winked and she blushed and chuckled.

They started on their desserts. The appreciating hum Crowley let out as he took his first bite made Susan giggle. His smirk didn't bother her anymore, neither did his obvious attempts to suck up to her. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to try and make her smile.

They finished quickly, not wanting any of the desserts go to waste. After the waiter had taken the plates away and Crowley had wiped his mouth, he got up. 'Well. Good night, Susan.' He smiled.

'Wait, aren't you going to question me?' Susan frowned. 'I don't know, shouldn't you torture me for information?' She asked after he gave her a confused look.

'After I just had a beautiful meal prepared for you?' He shook his head. 'No dear. That would be very contradictory.'

Susan studied him as he stood there. 'I don't understand you.' She mumbled. 'Why are you doing this?'

'You don't have to understand me.' Crowley shrugged. 'I don't even understand myself sometimes.'


	9. Flaming Fire

'So, what did you need it for?' Dean asked from by the door, keeping one eye on the street outside.

Seamus had said he needed a fireplace, a real one, so they had broken into a large, fireplace supporting, mansion. Castiel had gone out earlier, by order of Seamus, to find a house with a fireplace and on the mantle of that fireplace a bowl of fluorescent green powder. It was a strange request, but he had asked no questions. Not even when Seamus lured the inhabitants out of their house with a fake phone call.

'Don't worry about that, just watch the door.' Seamus grumbled, fumbling with a piece of paper. He had been sitting on his knees by the fireplace, wand to his right and the green powder on his left. Sam was watching the backdoor, Dean the front and Castiel was on the roof, watching for any sign of the owners coming back.

'Everything alright up here!' Castiel yelled down the chimney.

Seamus rolled his eyes and continued with what he was doing. He hadn't actually done it before, but what were the chances of it blowing up in their faces, literally?

He mumbled the words and threw a pinch of green powder into the fireplace. Rather unsurprisingly, it failed, throwing ashes out of the fireplace onto the floor and Seamus and sending a big cloud of black smoke up the chimney, right into Castiel's face. They heard the angel cough and Dean laughed at the sight of Seamus covered in ashes. The wizard glared at him.

'What happened?' Sam came in and looked from an ash covered Seamus to a, now, innocent looking Dean.

'I did nothing.' Dean said, in his own defence.

'Was that supposed to happen?' Sam asked Seamus.

'Of course not.' Seamus said, brushing himself clean of ashes. 'I must have mispronounced something…' He mumbled and picked up the piece of paper. 'Let's try that again.'

'Do you think…?' Sam began, but Seamus had already started.

He mumbled the words and threw another pinch of green powder into the fireplace. This time he edged back slightly, anticipating another burst of ashes. Instead the fireplace lit with dancing green flames. 'It worked.' Seamus laughed.

Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks, but before either could say anything, Seamus stuck his head into the flames. Dean's eyes grew big and Sam gasped. When the wizard didn't pull back his head right away the brothers walked closer. Seamus' head seemed to have disappeared in the flames. After exchanging looks Sam carefully moved his hand towards the flames, when suddenly Seamus called out Dean's name.

\

After his head had stopped spinning Seamus opened his eyes. He found himself looking up at an office, lined with red and filled with beautiful wooden furniture. On the desk stood a gold plate with a name on it and he knew he was at the right place.

'Dean?' He called out carefully, nothing. He swallowed and called again, louder. 'Dean?!'

The door at the far end of the room opened. 'Yes, that'll be alright. Thank you, Megan.' In came a tall young man. His back was turned to Seamus so he could only see his suit and the back of his black hair, but he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

The man closed the door and turned around. 'Oi, Thomas.' Seamus grinned.

The man looked up and a wide grin spread on his face. 'Seamus Finnigan.' Dean Thomas, Seamus' best friend, walked towards the fireplace. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

Seamus' grin faded. 'Something rather unpleasant, I'm afraid. I'm in America and there is a slight problem with Susan.'

'Slight problem? She didn't reject you again, did she?' Dean joked.

Seamus didn't laugh. 'I'm serious.' Dean wanted to make another joke, but he stopped him. 'She's been abducted.'

Dean stared at him, his expression turning serious, worried. 'I wouldn't call that slight. Was it death eaters?'

Seamus shook his head. 'No, something else, long story. Look, I know you can't do much if it's not death eaters, but I need your help.'

Dean nodded. 'Of course. What can I do?'

'Can you find her for me? Find where they're keeping her, some general direction?' Seamus sighed. 'She could honestly be anywhere in the world by now.'

'I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything. Do you know if she has her wand with her?'

'It'll probably be around there somewhere, yeah.'

Dean nodded. 'I'll get the information to you as soon as possible.'

'Bout that. I won't have this fireplace available much longer, but you can call me.'

Dean shook his head. 'No, if they trace that I can say goodbye to my job.' Dean bit his lip and looked at the door. 'I know a fast track though. Where are you staying?' Seamus gave him the address of his motel room. 'Perfect, you'll probably have the information by tomorrow evening.'

Seamus smiled. 'Thanks, I owe you one.' He felt a tug on his arm, his arm which was back in America. 'I have to go.' They said their goodbye's and Seamus pulled his head back out of the fire.

\

\

Crowley had told her not to worry and to get some sleep. Before he left he had gently touched her head. When Susan stood up after that she suddenly felt heavy, tired. She wandered back to her room and, after letting herself fall back on her bed, drifted asleep. Her head filled with strange, mangled dreams. One moment she was at her work, then walking home, then in a car, a motel room, a cellar and back at her work.

By morning she could hardly remember what had happened the days before. It was as if someone had put a whisk in her head and scrambled her memory. For some reason she had sweat profusely. She hadn't had the energy left to get changed, so she slept in last night's clothes, which were now drenched in sweat. It called for a shower.

She got up and opened the closet. Going through the clothes she pushed all pink and orange pieces aside immediately, she didn't despise the colours, but held the strong opinion they didn't look good on her. In the end she picked a pair of grey trousers and a blue shirt that reminded her of the blue dress that was part of her work uniform. She wondered where it was now, it had been in her bag when she walked home, together with her necklace and mobile phone. A customer had spilled coffee on her dress, so she had changed before going home, planning on hand washing the dress. The customer had offered to pay for dry cleaning, but she wouldn't have any of that. She hoped Crowley had kept the bag and not thrown away the necklace.

She went into the bathroom and changed out of her clothes, simply tossing them aside, except for the shirt. She turned it over in her hands and fumbled with the button-less sleeve. For a moment she stared at the loose thread, before tossing the shirt not on the ground, but in the bin.

\

Susan laughed as breakfast was served. She was sitting in the dining room again, Crowley across her, again in suit. Served that morning was a full English breakfast; beans, toast, the whole lot.

'If this is an attempt to make me feel at home, it's very misplaced. I've been in America for quite some years now and I never really was a fan of beans.' She shrugged and sipped from her mug. 'I do appreciate the tea, though. It's hard to get proper English tea around here.'

'I hoped you'd like it.' Crowley smiled, not taken back by her comment on the food. 'I thought it could possibly be an opening to get to get to know more about you, as a person.'

'Me, as a person?' Susan frowned.

'Yes.' Crowley smiled as he cut up his sausages. 'Like where you grew up, your friends, family, what you like to do in your spare time.'

Susan didn't smile. 'I grew up in England.' She said blankly. 'My friends are all back in the UK. I don't have many friends here, more acquaintances. And in my spare time I don't do much.' She took a big bite of a piece of toast, an excuse not to talk.

Crowley nodded, a hint of curiosity in his eyes as she didn't mention her family. 'I don't have many friends here either.' Susan rolled her eyes and continued to stuff food in her mouth. 'What do you miss most, Susan?' Crowley asked, "casually".

'My wand.' She said, glaring up at him for a moment. His questions about her past had soured her mood.

Crowley sighed, trying not to let his irritation show. 'I see your footwear has seen better days. Would you like some new pairs of shoes?' He offered kindly. 'If you tell my associates…' He nodded at the door, meaning the demons that had again escorted her from her room to the dining room. '… your size and what kind of shoes you'd like, I'm sure we could work something out.'

'I like my boots.' Susan simply said, she had no intention of parting with the worn out pair, no intention at all. After the splinching incident in her sixth year, Susan had to wear especially tailored shoes. It was nothing big, but upon reattaching her left leg something had changed. Her big toe didn't point straight forward anymore, it pointed ever so slightly to the right. It was hard to even notice, until she put on shoes. So now Susan wore shoes tailored just for her, magically tailored shoes, that made it look like her feet were completely normal. It was a pet peeve of Susan's, she despised being bare footed around other people, and hated anyone mentioning her feet.

'I see. Well, maybe we can…'

'I'm done.' Susan stood up. 'Thank you for breakfast, I think I'll get some more sleep.' With that she turned around and walked out of the dining room, leaving Crowley behind, slightly frustrated.


	10. Surprises

'Two hunters, a wizard and an angel.' Dean shook his head. 'Does this sound like the start of a very disappointing joke to anyone else?'

Seamus just sighed and moved around some papers. He was studying all the information that Sam had given him on demons. Somewhere in the pile of papers there had to be a weakness they could exploit. A weakness, that combined with Seamus' magical powers, would make the demons vulnerable enough for them to be able to rescue Susan. He groaned and took another sip from his beer. It was not nearly as good as butterbeer, but it was something.

Sam sat in the corner of the room with his laptop. He was searching the internet for possible demonic omens. There had to be something that could indicate where Crowley was operating from. 'Dean, why don't you go grocery shopping?' He said.

Dean was lying on his bed, a beer in his hand, feeling quite useless and bored. He got up, stretching his arms above his head. 'Fine, do you want anything special?'

Seamus shook his head, continuing to study the many symbols. 'Take Cas with you, please.' Sam sighed looking up at the angel.

Every ten minutes Castiel would go to the front desk to see if there was any mail. He quickly irritated the clerk beyond his boundaries and had been yelled at over six times now. Still Castiel didn't stop, anxious for any news from Seamus' friend. In between his visits to the front desk he kept pacing the room, making everyone inside feel nervous.

'Got it.' Dean nodded grabbing his wallet. 'Come on, Cas.' The angel seemed to wake from a trance and followed Dean quietly.

Once they were gone Sam let out a deep sigh. He got up and filled a glass of water. 'How are you doing?' He asked Seamus. 'Anything in there that can help?'

'I'm doing my best to think clearly, but it's not as easy as it sounds. With that angel pacing around all the time, your brother staring at me like I'm supposed to know all the answers and Susan…' He groaned. 'I'm sure there is something in here, but... I just don't see it yet.'

Sam nodded. 'Why don't you take a break? Go outside or something.' Seamus shrugged, he didn't think he'd be able to enjoy it.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sam frowned, they couldn't be back yet. Unless something had happened. He picked up his gun as he walked to the door. Hiding the gun behind it he opened the door with his free hand. 'Yes?'

Standing there was a young woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A dark green cloak like coat hung over her shoulders. In one hand she held a twig, the same kind he'd seen Seamus carry. He'd told him it was called a wand. For a moment her eyes studied him, but then she smiled. 'Can I come in?'

Sam hesitated. Seamus came up beside him. 'Who is…' He caught a glimpse of the person in the door opening. 'Hannah?'

\ \

Back in her room Susan kicked off her boots and laid on her bed. Somehow being around demons made her tired far more quickly. She wondered if that was one of their powers. Draining the life out of you. As she wondered this she quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up again. Sitting up on the bed she quickly noticed something had changed while she slept. Her boots weren't beside the bed anymore, they were across the room slumped against the door. She had no idea how they gotten there, but when she put them on again they felt no different.

Apparently she had slept until noon, because soon two demons came to get her for lunch. When she arrived in the dining hall Crowley wasn't there.

After she sat down another demon came up to her holding a large box. 'I regret to inform you that the boss won't be joining you for lunch.' He said. 'He is currently caught up in some business.' Susan trusted it could be nothing good, but decided to ignore it. 'He does hope you enjoy your lunch. And this small gift he got you.' The demon put the box down on the table before her. He nodded politely before walking off.

Susan stared at the box. A gift? What kind of gifts would the king of hell give? Chopped off heads? Portable eternal flames? She had seen enough of Fred and George Weasley's pranks to know to never simply open a box that's been given to you.

But this wasn't Hogwarts anymore and this wasn't a gift from the twins. If the king of hell wanted to kill her or torture her, he would have already done it. And if he wanted to scare or shock her, he would have come to watch.

She sighed before carefully lifting the lid of the box and looking inside. Lying on the bottom of the box was a pair of boots. The exact same make, model and size as those she was wearing at that moment. Only these looked brand new.

\ \

'Seamus.' Hannah smiled. 'It's been ages.' They shared a hug while Sam watched, confused.

'It has. Did Dean send you?' Seamus asked as he shut the door behind her.

She nodded and dropped the little handbag she had been carrying on the table with a loud thump. 'He wanted to send Megan, but you know her. She told me and I insisted that I would go. I mean, it's Susan.'

Seamus smiled. 'Well, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the address?'

'We have a three mile radius.' She pulled something from the inside of her coat and placed it on the table. It was a map of an American state with in red a circle drawn on it. 'The centre of which is Bluewell, Oklahoma.' She tapped her finger on the map, in the middle of the circle. 'Susan is somewhere around here.'

Seamus nodded and bowed over the map, studying it. Sam, who still stood beside the door, cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry, but…'

'Of course, sorry. I totally forgot to introduce myself.' She walked over and shook Sam's hand enthusiastically. 'I'm Hannah, Abbott. Susan is a very good friend of mine.'

'Sam, Winchester.' He mumbled still a bit confused. 'So, you're a witch as well?'

'I am, but I prefer the term wizard.' She smiled and showed him her wand. 'And you're not a wizard, are you?'

'No, I'm a… a hunter. I hunt supernatural beings.' He scratched the back of his head.

Hannah nodded. 'You know it's nice that the two of you are getting to know each other, but we have no time to loose.' Seamus motioned to the table.

'Right, back to work.' Sam nodded. 'Can I have the map, I might be able to find where they're hiding out.' Seamus gave it to him and as Sam sat back down behind his laptop he began to explain to Hannah what had happened.


	11. The Rescue Party

Having Hannah there helped Seamus come up with a plan. After an hour they were convinced they could do it. 'Do you have the location yet?' Seamus asked Sam.

'Uhm… Well, I have several possibilities. Quite some abandoned buildings in Bluewell as it turns out.' He came over and placed his laptop on the table. 'I scratched out those that are unlikely and now I have three possibilities left.'

They looked at the three buildings that were shown on the computer screen. 'Have you checked which ones have a basement?' Hannah asked.

'Yeah. The basement of the middle building was filled with cement a few years back. The left one doesn't have a basement, but it has a barn nearby.' He told them.

Seamus focussed on the building on the right. 'Can you zoom in on that one?' He asked and tapped on the screen.

'Sure.' Sam zoomed in on the red brick building. 'It used to be the major's house. Abandoned since the seventies.'

They nodded. 'Can you zoom in further?' Seamus asked. Sam zoomed in. 'Look, there.' He pressed his finger to the screen. There seemed to be a window, but instead of a glass planes it was filled with bricks. 'It looks like that was done recently.'

'I think we just found their hiding place.' Sam smirked. 'Good eye.'

The door to the motel room swung open. 'Who likes pizza?' Dean grinned. He came in carrying three pizza boxes.

'He means this rhetorically.' Castiel added closing the door behind them.

'Food, awesome.' Hannah grinned. 'I'm starving.'

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. 'Uhm… hello..' He looked at Hannah.

Hannah barely noticed his confused look as she snatched one of the pizza boxes from him and sat down on the edge of one of the beds.

'This is Hannah.' Seamus explained to Dean. 'She came over from England to help us. Thanks to her we probably know where they're keeping Susan.' He said and grabbed a slice of pizza from Hannah's box.

Hannah smiled at Dean through a mouthful of pizza. 'Uhm… okay.' Dean said. 'That's good. Where is it?'

'Oklahoma.' Castiel, who had moved over to the table and grabbed the map, said. Dean nodded and put down the pizza boxes.

'That is my brother Dean, by the way.' Sam told Hannah. 'And that's Castiel. An Angel of the lord.'

That grabbed Hannah's attention. Her brown eyes fixed on the man in the trench coat. 'So….. where are your wings?' She asked a bit sceptical.

'Don't show her the wings.' Dean warned.

\

Within just a few hours team free will plus wizard back up were in Bluewell, Oklahoma. Armed with holy water, the colt, the demon knife and wands.

'Alright, so let's go over the plan again.' Dean said. 'You two go in first.' He looked at Seamus and Hannah.

'We take down any demons or other creatures we see.' Seamus said looking up at the house across the street.

'And we're looking out for any of those drawings you showed us.' Hannah added.

Sam handed Hannah a bus of black spray-paint. 'Just put a line through it and it shouldn't work anymore.' He said. 'And don't forget the signals.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Seamus sighed. He just wanted to go in and save Susan already. 'Golden glow for when the creatures and drawings are gone.' He said twisting his wand in his hand.

'And red for when you need help.' Sam added.

'IF we need help.' Seamus retorted giving the brothers a look. He highly doubted that they would need the help of the people who screwed up and got Susan abducted in the first place.

Dean glared at Seamus. 'Well, don't blame us if you forget to ask for help and end up getting yourself killed.'

Seamus was about to respond, but Hannah put her hand on his arm and shook her head. 'Not worth it.'

'Could you please not argue. Susan needs our help.' Sam sighed. He glanced at Castiel, who was staring up at the house.

'She's in there.' He simply said.


	12. Red Smoke

_**{{My apoligies for being gone for so long, but now finally the chapter you've been waiting for, though it might turn out a little different from how you thought it would. Please leave a Review}}**_

Crowley had joined Susan again for dinner. They ate in silence. A silence which dragged on even after they'd finished. Until Susan finally spoke up.

'So how'd you do it?' She asked and leaned forward a bit. 'How did you get me a brand new pair of the exact same boots I already had?'

A smirk spread over Crowley's lips. 'I assume you liked my gift in that case.' He said. 'It was my pleasure.'

Susan narrowed her eyes. 'But how did you get them…. They were magically tailored, you shouldn't have been able to get them like that. And so easily.'

The King of Hell shrugged. 'I never reveal my sources Susan.' He said. 'Well, almost never.' He winked at her.

Susan studied his face. 'You are a…. a curious man. Creature.'

Crowley laughed. 'You may call me a demon, it might be easier.' He said. 'And I like to think of myself as intriguing, rather than curious.'

Susan suppressed a chuckle, but a smile tugged on her lips. 'Alright. So, tell me about yourself.' Crowley looked at her confused. Now Susan smiled. 'Well, you want to know about me and I want to know about you. Give something get something, right?'

Crowley smiled as well. This girl was more intriguing than he had thought before. 'Alright. What do you want to know?'

'What powers do you have?' She asked immediately. She had been wondering about it since she had met him. There were some ideas she had about powers he might have, but she wanted conformation. Her biggest concern was mind reading. She didn't like the idea of someone being able to just intrude her mind like that.

Crowley shifted in his seat. 'Well, I have a large variety of powers. Including teleportation, telekinesis, possession and other powers. Really it's quite a long list. I wouldn't want to bore you with it.' Susan nodded slowly, thinking about what he had said. 'What are some of your powers?' He asked. 'If I'm allowed to ask that.'

'Well, there are spells and potions. So it really depends on what spells you know and what potions you can make, what your powers are.' She shrugged. 'For example there's a potion with which you can turn into someone else. And I can teleport as well, but we call it Apparating. I can also fly if I have a proper broom.'

Crowley frowned. 'Why would you want to fly if you can teleport?'

Susan chuckled. 'Really it's great fun actually.' She shrugged. 'But now it's my turn to ask a question. How do I know if someone I meet is a demon?'

He was surprised by her question, but nodded. 'Well, if you smell or find sulphur that might hint to the presence of a demon.' He said and beckoned over one of the demons that had been standing in the corner. 'But the most noticeable change in a possessed mortal is the eyes. They might change colour like this.' He motioned to the demon.

The demon blinked and suddenly his eyes were fully black. No iris, no pupil, no white. Just black. Susan stared at the eyes until he blinked again and they turned normal again. 'Okay, that was freaky.' She mumbled. 'Their eyes turn black?' She turned to look at Crowley.

'There is a variation of colours. Black eyes point to a normal lowly demon.' He explained and motioned for the demon to leave again. 'White is for the more powerful demons. And red is for crossroads demons. They make deals with humans at crossroads, hence the name.' He explained as he saw her confused look.

She just kept looking at him. 'What colour are your eyes?'

Crowley laughed. 'I believe it was my turn to ask a question.' Susan sighed and nodded. Crowley sat up and leaned forward, studying her carefully. 'What makes you special, Susan?'

She frowned. 'What do you mean? I'm not special. Well, I am. I'm a wizard, but I'm not any different from any other wizards.' She rambled a bit. Biting her lip she looked at him. 'Why do you ask that?'

Crowley sat back and put the tips of his fingers against one another. 'You seem… powerful. Strong.'

She blushed. 'What are you talking about?'

'Well, let me explain a little bit about possession first.' Crowley said as if he was a professor and she was a student. 'Demons can possess humans. Take full control over their body and their mind.' He motioned to his own head. 'And there is nothing you can do to stop a demon taking over your body.' He lied. There was no reason for going in on exorcisms and anti-possession tattoos right now. It wouldn't be of any use to him.

'Okay.' She nodded. 'So why haven't you possessed me?'

Crowley smirked. 'Well. Secondly, I kind of like you. It would be no fun having dinner with one of my people.' He shrugged. 'I mean, they're boring. Demon this, demon that. And I already know all about them. You, on the other hand, interest me.' He spoke slowly and with a generous smile.

It made Susan blush unwillingly as she looked away. 'And uh… what about firstly?'

'Well, when you were with us the first time my people did try to possess you. No of them succeeded. Now whether that is due to their incompetence or your strength, I haven't quite figured out yet.' He said. 'But I am leaning towards the second.'

Susan blushed again and bit her lip. 'So uh… why haven't you tried yourself?'

/

She wasn't sure how it had happened. One moment she was sitting with Crowley at the dinner table talking about demon possession. And the next she had challenged Crowley to try and possess her.

So now they were in one of the larger rooms of the building. First Crowley's demons tried possessing her again. Susan watched with an amused expression as the bundles of smoke floated around her. First one at a time tried and then all three at the same time. It was easy for her to fend them off in the beginning, but slowly she began to wear down and it became harder.

That's when the bundles of smoke began to get more aggressive, flying at her with great force, getting closer and closer. Eventually Susan was panting as she sank to her knees. 'Stop. Please… stop.' She begged.

Crowley looked at her with cold eyes and motioned for his demons to stop. They returned to their vessels and grinned at their master.

'Her defences have begun to weaken.' One of them chuckled, his black eyes glistening.

Another stepped forward. 'It should be easy now for you to possess her, boss.' He said encouragingly.

Susan looked up at Crowley, exhaustion clear in her expression. 'I…' She started, but Crowley hushed her.

'Shh… Dear.' He said softly as he walked closer her. 'Don't worry your pretty little head. In a minute it will all be much easier. You won't have to do a thing.' He crouched slightly before her and took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. 'Just let it happen.' He whispered with a smile. It only made Susan more worried.

Crowley then opened his mouth and red smoke began to seep out of his opened mouth. Susan's head began to hurt as the smoke circled around her. As soon as all the smoke had left Crowley's vessel he let go of Susan's chin and sank back to the ground, unconscious.

Susan watched as the red smoke surrounded her head. Her head began to hurt worse and it became harder for her to breathe. It only became worse. Nauseating, claustrophobic. It was as if her whole body began to wear down. The overwhelming sensation of Crowley trying to possess her was too much. Susan let out a cry of pain, screwing her eyes shut and putting her hands to her head.

And then the red smoke pushed passed whatever defences Susan had left and began to invade her. Seeing that their boss had finally succeeded in possessing the wretched wizard girl, the demons in the room began to grin.

Susan's eyes shot up. Suddenly her sane mind realised how bad the situation was. _No! No, stop!_ Not a single sound left her mouth and the smoke did not stop. She realised that when then was no more smoke left there would be no way back. She had to do something, now. Closing her eyes she concentrated. _STOP._ _STOP! _The smoke stopped moving. But that wasn't enough. A low rumble came from her throat and she opened her eyes. She expelled the smoke from her body with great force. It flew through the room and shot back into Crowley's vessel, which shot back and crashed against the other wall.

Crowley groaned and looked up at her, his eyes changing to their blood red demon colour. 'How?' He hissed, astounded she could withstand his power.

Shakily Susan stood up right, unsteady, but her face was determined. Her eyes cold and dark. 'You are not my superior.' She hissed. 'I suggest you leave me and my kind alone.' She looked down at the King of Hell. 'Leave. Now.' She said coldly.

He looked up at her, for a moment defiantly. But the next second all four demons were gone, just as the door swung open. Susan looked up. She caught a glimpse of Seamus and Hannah. She gave them a weak smile before passing out.

**_{PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW}_**


	13. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT:**

Starting today this story is moving to a different Fanfiction site: Archive of our own

This site provides the story with a larger audience, which I think it deserves.

Finding the story on there will be rather easy. Either look for the title of the story on the site or my Pseud

My Pseud on Archive of our own is: MirrorOfErised

Starting today I will post one of the chapters every day, which means that on the 18th I will uplaod the new and final chapter of this story!

I hope to see you there

xxx


End file.
